Are you afraid?
by Ann91
Summary: Killua feels creepy after watching a movie. What would be the consequences of this? GonXKillua One shot.


I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

Gon felt a hand holding him with force while every single person in the theater started to scream when they saw how the main character in the movie was being defeated by the most strange creatures he had ever seen in his whole life, which was supposed to be…ghosts?

The movie was very simple, good guy fighting against bad ghosts; anybody could understand that, so this was Gon's favorite kind of movie. On the other hand, his best friend only liked the most difficult movies, you know, those movies you need to see at least three times to understand everything, or like the movies you didn't know what the end was.

But by the form Killua Zaoldyeck was holding him Gon could tell that this simple movie had made his friend felt like no other movie had made him feel before. He smiled and took more popcorn while everybody kept screaming when the main character's body became a pile of bones.

Two young men of around 13 years old opened the door of a room in a second class hotel.

"What do you think about the movie, Killua? It wasn't that great, right? I mean…I don't think a ghost can do all those think, what can they do with all that blood?"

Killua take a good look at his friend. Gon didn't appear to be scare at all, not even awkward, in fact, he thought the movie was bad. But Killua thought other wise; the movie was good enough to make him feel in that way. Or he was a coward.

No! Killua was not afraid! And he would do anything to proof it, even if that meant lying Gon.

"Yeah…it was pretty bad" He said while he sat in his bed and starting to untie his shoes, unable to see how a little smile was in Gon's face.

After a couple of minutes later, they were both ready to sleep.

"Good night" Said Gon before a yawn came out of him and then he covered himself with sheets.

"Good night, Gon" Although he duded his friend had listened this; he probably was in the train of dreams by now.

For Killua it was not that simple. He sighed and looked to the room's roof.

_Don't be __stupid, it's just a movie, a very bad movie by the way, just a movie, which means it's not real, although there are a lot of movies that base in real facts... But this is not the case! It's just a movie, there are not such things like ghosts... It's not real... Not real...right?_

"Gon…Are you still awake?" He asked as he looked to the other bed. He waited only three seconds.

"Kind of…" He yawned. "What's the matter?"

"Well…I was wondering…Do you believe in ghosts?" Killua blushed when he asked this. He felt just like a perfect idiot.

"Like the ones in the movie?" Killua's blush became even bigger. Since Gon was cover in sheets Killua couldn't even imagine the big smile in Gon's face.

"…Yeah…"

"I do believe there is some kind of spirit, but I don't think is like the ones in the movie"

"Ok…ok, go back to sleep" Then he put his head in the pillow and closed his eyes. Five seconds later he opened them again.

_Not like the ones in the movie... but there is something...what if the people I killed before...Stop it! Don't think too much! THEY hadn't __bothered you so far so why would they start now? _

Once again he closed his eyes, and once again he opened them when he found nothing more than horrible pictures where people (dead people) were chasing him.

_I am not alright. Since when did I start to be__ such a coward? Maybe it's a bad habit that I learned from Gon. _

He carefully spied the other bed.

_He isn't scare at all...I guess he learned that from me. Just because we spend too much time together! Well... actually I want it to stay in that way, so__ there's not point in complaining._

Another kind of blush came to Killua's face, but the frightening sensation wasn't leaving yet.

He thought about telling Gon, but his pride didn't leave him, he wasn't going to admit he was afraid that easily.

Then he tried to think about any other thing. He thought about a picnic with Gon, Kurapika, and (yeah, why not?) Leorio. But it was interrupted when he heard something in the window. His heart's beating became faster but it slowed down when he realized it was just the wind. He started to think about other possible things, like: Karuto's boyfriend, his father playing a videogame, Machi in love with Hisoka, Gon meeting all his family, Kurapika and Kuroro laughing together, Hisoka and Leorio watching a film together (How did he get there?); but every time, he heard a strange sound and started to think how a ghost would look like. Why couldn't he just sleep peaceful?

"Killua, quit moving" The silver haired boy became pale when he heard a voice from nowhere. That was not himself talking to him, he was sure.

"Killua" And then a figure came from the other bed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" This was his end. What would he do now? It's not like he could do anything against something that was already dead.

"Killua…" He felt how the ghost touched him and then he looked at the figure.

"Gon…" It was like he had awakened from a dream. "What's wrong with you? Why do you scare me like that?"

"I'm sorry…" Killua felt a little bad, he didn't have to treat Gon like that, it wasn't his fault, but all the sorrow went away when he saw how Gon change. "So you were scare" It wasn't a question.

Killua's face blushed.

_Now what? What should I say? I don't think he believes anything I say, besides…I don't have any excuse. _

Gon chuckled. This made Killua to feel even worst.

"It's alright…so, you can't sleep because of this, can you?"

_I bet Gon is enjoying all this. _

"How do you know I wasn't sleeping?"

"I heard you moving"

"So you weren't sleeping either" Killua realize something very important. "Then you were also terrified!" For a couple of seconds Killua felt a lot better.

"Actually, I just couldn't while you were awake"

"Why is that?" Said a disappoint Killua.

"I don't know…anyway…can't you just fall sleep?" And when he said this he put his hand in Killua's shoulder. "Don't you worry, there are not such things as ghosts"

"But you said…"

"Yeah, I know, I wanted to know what you would do then…"

"GON!" Damn Gon, what was wrong with him anyway? He was acting like…like him, but it felt odd in Gon. He sighed. "You are the worst"

"So, do you feel better? I guess you should be able to sleep now"

"I hope so…"

"Ok then, good night Killua" And with this he made his way back to his bed and started to sleep once again. Killua decided to do the same thing. There was not need to worry any longer. He closed his eyes. He opened his eyes some minutes later.

_Ghosts are not real, Gon in person just told you so…Wait a minute, since when Gon knows more about this than you (is a shame to say it, but is the truth), __if I feel creepy then it must be for something_, _I don't think I feel this way for something that is not real._

"What's wrong now, Killua?" The boy with white hair felt like screaming when he heard that voice, but he calmed himself down very quickly remembering it was just Gon.

"Hadn't you slept yet?"

"I ask you the same thing"

Then an awkward silence came in the room, what was he supposed to do? Admit he was still feeling frightening?

"You know, Mito-san once told me that when there are more than one person the evil wouldn't come to that place. So, what if we sleep together? Then the ghosts wouldn't bother you."

Killua wasn't brainless. First of all Mito-san would never say something like that (it just wasn't something that he would expect to hear from her, besides, he could tell Gon invented that), and second of all if that theory was true then it would be enough if they were just in the same room. Gon was treating him like you treat a six year old boy. He didn't need to sleep with someone in order to feel better.

On the other hand…if Gon was asking him to do it, it would be very impolite to not accept it. Probably Gon was afraid to sleep alone. Yes! That was it! If they sleep together he would be helping his friend to feel a lot better.

Some minutes later Gon and Killua were in the same bed. It was pretty awkward at first, so they just decided to sleep back-to-back. But some seconds later both of them moved to the other side, so they stay face-to-face. Gon then gave a big smile.

"Do you feel better, Killua?" Killua started to hate the way Gon was enjoying the situation.

He was going to say a big YES, THANK YOU, but then he felt Gon's hand in his back in order to get him closer to him. What ever it was what Killua was thinking before just vanish; all that was left in his mind was the troubled feelings, the big blush and the weird sensation in his stomach.

_What is Gon doing? It's only me, or his face it's getting closer. I had never seen his lips so close to me. _

"That's a lot better, now it doesn't feel so bad, right?" Killua didn't say anything, he only kept his focus in Gon's lips. "Good night, Killua" And with this he made Killua's head to stay in the hole between his neck and his shoulder. Killua could only think in Gon's hands in his back, the touch between their bodies and his heart ready to explode.

After ten minutes, Killua decided to move just a little. He placed his hand in the other boy's back, and suited his head so it could be closer to Gon's neck.

Gon chuckled.

"I'm sorry…Did I wake you up?"

"No, don't worry, it's just that…"

"What?"

"Well…you hair feels so soft against my face, along with you breathing in my neck and you warm body… it feels pretty good"

_Gon! Don't say that, this is so embarrass, do you ha__ve to be so honest all the time? Actually it was nice to hear that. Not good, I am becoming too much sensible._

"Don't you worry, Killua, as long as we stay in this way no even one ghost is going to hurt you. What do you think if we keep on sleeping like this all the nights?"

Killua didn't have to think that twice.

"I think is a really good idea"

Since that night Killua never again felt fear of the ghosts.

* * *

I know is kind of silly; I apologize, but thanks for read it anyway.

You probably should have noticed that I'm NOT an English speaker, so just have that in mind when you evaluate the grammar all that stuffs. You could call it an experiment, since I'm in some kind of...classes? I don't know if you know what I mean...

It would really mean a lot to me if you let me know your opinion (about this fic or about my English)

I don't know how to end this little note, so I'm just going to say: Bye.


End file.
